duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age
Golden Age is the 5th DMR pack in the OCG. Details *This pack as well as DMD-05, DMD-06 and DMX-08 is the beginning of the Episode 2 saga. It will contain 120 cards. *It features a new "civilization" Zero, as well as new creatures from the Zenith race. **In this pack, the file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory Rare cards will also be featuring on Zero cards for the first time. *It is also the first set to feature the first file:Victory Rare.jpg Victory Rare creatures and evolution creatures. *A larger focus will be placed on the races of Unknown and Unnoise, as well as on the Human, Hunter and Alien races working together against them. *This pack also features the following Card Mechanics: **Eternal Omega ***''(When this creature would leave the battle zone, return it to your hand instead)'' **Gachinko Judge ***''(Each player reveals the top card of their deck and puts it at the bottom of their deck. If your opponent's revealed card's cost is less than your revealed card's, you win and can activate the creatures Gachinko Judge ability. )'' **Guardman ***''(When one of your other creatures is attacked, you may tap this creature. If you do, the attacking creature will attack this creature instead)'' **Ultra Saver: Race ***''(When 1 of your Race would leave the battle zone, you may destroy this creature instead.)'' Contents * SS1/SS1 Of Course Kaiser "Dragon" * V1/V3 Lionel, Zenith of "Ore" * V2/V3 Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" * V3/V3 Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age * S1/S7 Greatest Great, Zenith of "Life" * S2/S7 Radio Roses, Zenith of "Wisdom" * S3/S7 Codename Oreore Lionel * S4/S7 Codename Aegis * S5/S7 Aqua Intelligence 3rd G * S6/S7 Codename Yabasgil Skill * S7/S7 Codename Hungry Elegance * 1/110 Tars Kerukeruyo, Holy Heaven Guardian * 2/110 Spark Beyonce, Light Weapon * 3/110 Aqua Genius, Cyber Admiral * 4/110 Cyber B Back * 5/110 Snake Tailcoat, Black Demon of Torture * 6/110 Necrodragon Wally Go Inega * 7/110 Codename Bazagaze Ragon * 8/110 Fukisusabu Hanafubuki * 9/110 Barbeque Giant * 10/110 Immediate Effect! Hot Springs * 11/110 Noble Adele, Light Weapon * 12/110 Muttamegas, Spirit of the White Lion * 13/110 Menkoikoi, Martyrdom Guardian * 14/110 Ignatchio, Vizier of Herculean Strength * 15/110 Panic Room * 16/110 Lionel Wind * 17/110 Emperor Basiccun * 18/110 Irony Spiral, Blue Divine Dragon * 19/110 Cyber Queen, Super Hacker * 20/110 Rigutsuyuna, Device Modification Machine * 21/110 Siege Network of Knowledge * 22/110 Eureka Program * 23/110 Necrodragon Ring Gang * 24/110 Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy * 25/110 Go Thousand, Shogun of Gambling * 26/110 Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture * 27/110 Vaulting Box Man * 28/110 Lost Mind Torture * 29/110 Aggressive Kaiser * 30/110 Kamishimosabaki, Earth's Fierce Explosion * 31/110 Choppaya Dragon, Blink Speed * 32/110 Meganth Wyvern * 33/110 Onigunso, Hammer of Anger * 34/110 Reckless Cut Scrapper * 35/110 Ferret-kun of Starry Night * 36/110 Staying Up Late Bear * 37/110 Dokameshi Giant * 38/110 Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping * 39/110 Hizurashi, the Invoked * 40/110 Miss Mei and Monkey Cymbals * 41/110 Samenbi, Superiority Guardian * 42/110 Codename Oraora Leone * 43/110 Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits * 44/110 Buinbe, Airspace Guardian * 45/110 Pure Cat * 46/110 Stained Glass of Thunderbolt * 47/110 Aqua Librarian * 48/110 Shibute Crawler * 49/110 Aqua Professor * 50/110 King Acer * 51/110 Horulun * 52/110 Super Hacker Training Plan * 53/110 Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint * 54/110 Funk, Guard of Hope * 55/110 Necrodragon Onbashi Raon * 56/110 Busuo, Demon Doll * 57/110 Batou Shoulder, Shadow of Fiction * 58/110 Yabasgil Wrap * 59/110 Jajarn Kaiser * 60/110 Explodemaru, Careless Ogre * 61/110 Messa Danjiri Dragon * 62/110 Moel, Ogre Princess * 63/110 Mysterious Ogre Duel * 64/110 Zakodake Isso, Mysterious Ogre * 65/110 Eight Totem * 66/110 Anti Psychic Totem * 67/110 Zondag Giant * 68/110 Risu-kun, Sleepyhead * 69/110 Chotto Ippuku * 70/110 Not A Small World * 71/110 Howariti Lion, Spirit of Whiteness * 72/110 San Diego, Vizier of Uprising * 73/110 Choppurun, Love Love Guardian * 74/110 San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies * 75/110 Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian * 76/110 Rhapsody, Guard of Hope * 77/110 Radical Blind * 78/110 Surprised Guard * 79/110 Cyber D Monstration * 80/110 Mekapin * 81/110 King Scharnhorst * 82/110 Pepper, Guard of Betrayal * 83/110 Comeback My Barrock * 84/110 Aqua Hammer Price * 85/110 Aqua Intern * 86/110 Brain Storm * 87/110 Necrodragon Purple Rumble * 88/110 Swaripper, Wicked Future * 89/110 Vanishing Man * 90/110 Erappi Jinan * 91/110 Kuichigiri Mask, Shadow of Snapping * 92/110 Buchikudaki Food, Shadow of Grinding * 93/110 Chaser Hand * 94/110 Buchikudaki Hammer * 95/110 Magmadragon Semuldain * 96/110 Axe Dragon * 97/110 Hanamai, Crimson Lord * 98/110 Yokeppi Chonan * 99/110 Missile Fellow Onishige * 100/110 Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts * 101/110 Clap, Guard of Hope * 102/110 Melkomi Fist * 103/110 Silva, Guard of Betrayal * 104/110 Mr. Rakkoru, the Entranced * 105/110 Nukeppi Sannan * 106/110 Lesser-kun of Slumber * 107/110 Toipu-chan, Early Riser * 108/110 Raid Ikuzou * 109/110 Zenith Plan * 110/110 Huge Blueprint Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs